This invention relates to a selecting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle which is selectively operable in an automatic operation mode and a manual step-by-step grove.
It is known to design an automatic transmission and its selecting device in such a manner that, by means of the selecting device, the driver is capable of deciding in favor of a step-by-step shifting operation or an automatic driving position system.
In the case of the automatic driving position system, the operating range of the automatic transmission is divided into various, manually preselectable operating positions which are called driving positions. The term "driving positions", as used here, comprises all operating positions of an automatic transmission, therefore also the parking or neutral position.
In the step-by-step shifting operation, the automatic transmission is manually shifted by the driver. By swivelling the selector lever from a center position, he can upshift or downshift one gear respectively, depending on the direction into which he moves the selector lever. After each shifting operation, the selector lever moves back into its center position.
Such a selecting device is described in European Patent Application EO-0 413 116 A1. It has the disadvantage that it has a very complicated construction and is large in size.
Since the mounting space for the selecting device is limited in the motor vehicle, this selecting device should be as compact and small as possible.
It is therefore an object of the invention to design a selecting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle such that it is constructed of as few parts as possible, and has a compact and small construction.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a selecting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle comprising: Selecting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle which is selectively operable in an automatic operation mode and a manual step-by-step mode, comprising:
a vehicle fixed frame, PA1 a manually movable selector lever, PA1 a first shifting channel extending in a longitudinal direction and serving to guide movement of the selector lever between driving positions P,R,N,D in an automatic operation mode of the transmission, PA1 second shifting channel extending parallel to the first shifting channel and serving to guide movement of the selector lever in a manual step-by-step operation mode of the transmission, PA1 a first shaft supporting the selector lever for pivotal movement between respective operating positions in the first and second shifting channels and PA1 a second shaft 4 supporting the selector lever for pivotal movement between the first and second shifting channels, PA1 wherein said second shaft is disposed in a fixed location in the vehicle fixed frame.
According to the invention, the shaft of the selector lever, which is disposed on a vehicle-fixed frame in a cardanically movable manner by way of two shafts, is fixed to the vehicle-fixed frame and extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and permits the swivel movement of the selector lever in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
This has the advantage that this second shaft, about which the selector lever can be swivelled in the transverse direction of the vehicle, can be arranged in the vehicle-fixed frame at such a level that, for a sufficient transverse movement of the shift lever, this shift lever may be selected to be very short. Likewise, the other components of this selecting device can simply be arranged around this vehicle-fixed bearing of the selector lever in a space-saving and compact manner. In addition, the components may be designed and arranged such that they take over several functions.
For a short, space-saving selector lever, it is also important to carry out the vehicle-fixed bearing by way of the second shaft at least at the same level of a first shaft about which the selector lever is disposed to be swivelled in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A preferred embodiment of the invention therefore provides that both shafts of the selector lever about which the selector lever is disposed to be cardanically swivellable and fixed to the vehicle be placed in the same horizontal plane. This results in a selecting device of a particularly compact construction.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the invention optimize this invention with respect to the space requirement and the number of components. Also, a still simpler construction is achieved which lowers the manufacturing and mounting costs of the selecting device and ensures its reliable operation.
If the selecting device is constructed such that the second shaft is formed with a shifting gate on which the selector lever is disposed by way of the first shaft, this shifting gate can be swivelled along with the selector lever when the selector lever is swivelled from one shifting channel into the next. In this case, the detent devices for fixing the shifting channels may simply be constructed on the shifting gate and the vehicle-fixed frame. Also provided in a simple manner is the stop face which limits the longitudinal movement of the selector lever at the point at which its transverse movement can take place. Between the selector lever, the shifting gate and a control lever which can be swivelled in the longitudinal direction and whose shaft is advantageously congruent with the first shaft of the selector lever (when in the automatic mode shifting channel), different engagement part surfaces engage with one another in a form-locking manner for controlling the step-by-step shifting system or the driving position selecting device. All locking and control functions for the selector lever are controlled by effective engagement part surfaces on the selector lever, the shifting gate and the control lever which permits the very simple construction of the selecting device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with he accompanying drawings.